Bound to You
by Tina-chan V
Summary: When her clan is raided, Rosedust finds herself forced into slavery for the sake of her kits. With more to protect than just her dignity, how can she possibly gain back her freedom?
1. Allegiances

**Greetings, my lovelies~! I've decided to take another try at the whole "LustClan" concept, after sadly discontinuing** _ **Lustful Lives**_ **. If you want more info about that, please go take a look. If you just want to know what this is all about, then stay.**

 **Welcome to** _ **Bound to You**_ **, an M-rated romance story. Be prepared for feels and smexy times. Before I can really start with this sinful fic, I'd like to acquire some OCs from you guys. Therefore, there shall put a form at the end of this page. With it, there will be some info that may be beneficial to your OC.**

 **And so, without further ado, I present the allegiances.**

* * *

 **RUTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Lightstar – White-and-silver she-cat w/ violet eyes. **Owner of Moon**

 **Deputy:** Thornblaze – Large, dark golden-brown tabby tom w/ black toes and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Whitefoot – Small, elderly white tom w/ green eyes. **Apprentice,** Nightflight

 **Warriors:**

Darkpelt – Jet-black tom w/ blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Ratpaw

Berryspots – Dark brown-and-ginger tom w/ dark-amber eyes. **Owner of Mottleheart**

Morningfrost – Pale-brown tabby she-cat w/ dark-green eyes

Starkwing – Tan tom w/ black markings and amber eyes

Aspenfur – White tom w/ black-stripped paws and amber eyes. **Owner of Jill**

Dawnstream – Gray tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Poppypaw

Snakeclaw – Large, golden-brown tom w/ pale-amber eyes. **Owner of Clover**

Flinttooth – Light-gray tom w/ darker spots and blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Darkpaw

Duskcloud – Handsome, ginger tom w/ darker patches and amber eyes. **Owner of Snowheart**

Flashtail – Light-ginger tabby tom w/ green eyes. **Apprentice,** Smokepaw

Falconwing – Large, dark-brown tom w/ nicked ears, a scar on his right flank, and amber eyes. **Owner of Smallflower**

Crowheart – Black-and-brown tom w/ amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Lightpaw

Lilynose – Silver she-cat w/ a strikingly pink nose and bright-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Dovepaw

Sandtail – Broad, sand-colored tom w/ black stripes and blue eyes. **Owner of Cloud**

Fernfoot – Dark creamy-brown tom w/ darker splotches and teal eyes

Darkstreak – Black tom w/ a dark-gray streak down his spine and orange-amber eyes

Robin – Brown-and-ginger she-cat w/ green eyes

Hailstone – White tom w/ gray splotches, paws and dark-blue eyes

Stonefur – Pale-gray tom w/ white paws and blue eyes

Creekfoot—Dark-gray tom w/ black paws and blue eyes

 **[3 MORE TOMS NEEDED]**

 **Apprentices:**

Nightflight – Long-legged, jet-black tom w/ green eyes

Smokepaw – Large, dark-gray tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Ratpaw – Small, dark-brown tom w/ cream-tipped ears and pale-amber eyes

Dovepaw – Long-legged, white she-cat w/ a cream muzzle and bright-blue eyes

Poppypaw – Black-and-white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Darkpaw – Black tom w/ brown eyes and a brown patch on one

Lightpaw – Pure-white tom w/ bight-blue eyes

 **Queens:**

Littlewing – Small, cream she-cat w/ amber eyes. Mother of Crowheart's kits; Heatherkit (brown she-kit) and Hollowkit (black-and-brown tomkit)

Starsky – Beautiful, black she-cat w/ white flecks and blue eyes. Mother of Seedkit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit), Rockkit (black-and-white tomkit), and Bramblekit (brown tabby she-kit)

 **Slaves:**

Mottleheart – Black-and-ginger she-cat w/ one green eye

Clover – Rose-cream she-cat w/ blue eyes. Mother of Snakeclaw's kits; Hawkkit (dark-brown, almost black, tabby tomkit), Shykit (light-brown she-kit w/ creamy legs), and Flamekit (ginger tabby tomkit). Former rogue

Jill – Light-brown tabby she-cat w/ a lighter underbelly, muzzle, and blue eyes

Snowheart – Beautiful, sleek, white she-cat w/ dark gray ears, tail-tip, and green eyes

Smallflower – Small, pure-white she-cat w/ cream ears and pale-blue eyes

Moon – Silver she-cat w/ white spots, paws, and orange-amber eyes. Former rogue

Cloud – Skinny, white she-cat w/ green eyes. Former rogue

 **Elders:**

Lakefrost – White tom w/ a black flash on his chest and pale-blue eyes

Sunstripe – Ginger tabby she-cat w/ a white chest, tail-tip, and pale-blue eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **BRIGHTCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Hawkstar – Elderly, dark-brown tom w/ amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Shadestream – Scarred, dark blue-gray tom w/ dark-blue eyes. **Apprentice,** Thunderpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Mallowfur – Tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Scorchlight – Scarred, black she-cat w/ orange-amber eyes. **Apprentice,** Pantherpaw

Darkstorm – Black tom w/ dark splotches and brown eyes

Minnowflash – Silvery-gray she-cat w/ a white underbelly and pale-green eyes

Stormcloud – Gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

Frostleap – Silver tabby she-cat w/ hazel eyes. **Apprentice,** Snowpaw

Flameclaw` – Dark reddish-brown tabby tom w/ dark-brown eyes

Hailstone – White tom w/ gray splotches, paws, and dark-blue eyes

Thistlethorn – Gray tabby she-cat w/ white stripes, chest, muzzle, underbelly, tail-tip, and dark-blue eyes

Skyfern – Gray, ginger, and white tom w/ one blue eye and one green eye

 **Apprentices:**

Pantherpaw – Gray tom w/ blue eyes (a scar runs over the left eye)

Snowpaw – Snow-white she-cat w/ green eyes

Thunderpaw – Long-legged, dark-golden she-cat w/ dark-gray paws and amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Rosedust – Small, brown-and-white tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. Mother of Stormcloud's kits; Birchkit (light-brown tabby tomkit) and Mistlekit (pure-white she-kit)

Willowstorm – Pale brown, white, and black tabby she-cat w/ icy-blue eyes. Mother of Flameclaw's kits; Winterkit (white tabby she-kit w/ silver stripes), Firekit (dark reddish-brown tabby tomkit), and Frostkit (dark-gray tomkit)

 **Elders:**

Moonfrost – Blind, silvery-white she-cat

Applewind – Large, ginger tom w/ green eyes

Honeywhisker – Golden-brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CUMCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Adderstar – Reddish-brown tabby tom w/ green eyes

 **Deputy:** Leafshade – Dark tortoiseshell tom w/ white ears and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Ravenwing – Black-and-white she-cat w/ a long tail and beautiful, blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

Acornwing – Golden-brown she-cat w/ dark-brown markings and amber eyes. **Owner of Foxpaw**

Brackenclaw – Dark-brown tabby tom w/ dark-blue eyes. **Owner of Sandfeather**

Duskfall – Dark-gray tom w/ lighter markings and amber eyes

Blueheart – Blue-gray tom w/ white feet and blue eyes. **Owner of Shimmer**

Ferntail – Silver she-cat w/ dark-gray stripes, white markings, and light-green eyes

Batwing – Dark-gray she-cat w/ black streaks, paws, and pale-green eyes

 **Apprentice:**

 **[OPEN]**

 **Queens:**

Whitecloud – White she-cat w/ amber eyes. Mother of Dawnkit (pale-gray she-kit) and Dewkit (white she-kit w/ one gray paw)

 **[2 OPEN]**

 **Slaves:**

Sandfeather – Light-ginger tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Shimmer – Silvery she-cat w/ amber eyes

Foxpaw – Ginger tom w/ black paws, white chest, muzzle, tail-tip, and green eyes

 **[3 MORE NEEDED]**

 **Elders:**

 **[1 OPEN]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And here's some info:

\- RutClan and CumClan are the only overly-sexual clan. BrightClan is a normal clan.

\- Due to certain circumstances, there are far less she-cats than there are toms in the clans. This means that I need more toms than she-cats (except for the slaves of course).

\- Slaves are kidnapped rogues, loners, kittypets, or BrightClan cats. Please tell me where they came from if you submit a slave.

\- CumClan is more than likely not going to get much screen-time, so their allegiances can be filled slower than RutClan and BrightClan.

\- Female warriors are treated fairly in RutClan and CumClan.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THE FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Clan:**

 **Rank:**

 **Who is Their Slave/Master?:**

 **Apprentice/Mentor:**

 **Mate/Crush:**

 **Kits:**

 **Do They Have a Type of Partner they Prefer?:**

 **Other:**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **With all that said, I'll be leaving you to whatever it is you like. If you have any questions, just PM me.**

 **Later, my lovelies~!**

 **\- Tina**


	2. Prologue: And So We Meet

**PROLOGUE: AND SO WE MEET**

New-leaf was a time favored by many. The chills of leaf-bare had finally begun giving in to the creeping warmth. Flowers showed off their beautiful faces in hopes of enticing as many bees as possible. Prey was returning to the clan territories, ready to take advantage of the season and make themselves as plump as possible.

Thornblaze strolled at a leisurely pace along his clan's border. His patrol didn't really need him to lead them around; they knew the territory more than well enough. His dark fur brushed against the leaves of various undergrowth, some of which still had dew clinging to them. Looking over the border, he could see the difference between his own territory and that of BrightClan's.

Sunlight breeched through the foliage of every tree, causing the ground to be dappled with light. In RutClan, the trees grew far taller, their leaves wider. This, of course, meant that sudden patches of darkness weren't uncommon. Thornblaze twitch his ear, wondering how BrightClan warriors could hunt with those flecks of sunlight making them so visible. He stood there for a moment longer before deciding to move on.

However, the sound of crunching leaves caught his attention, and his head whipped to look over the border once more. There, only about six fox-lengths away, a young she-cat was crouching over her prize. A robin, that had been pecking the ground only moments before, was lying beneath the warrior's face. Its feathers were a mess, its neck bent awkwardly. Admittedly, Thornblaze was impressed. He, himself, hadn't even noticed the she-cat creeping up while he'd been too busy observing the forest.

Then, he began to notice the young cat. She was a new warrior, he was sure of it, but couldn't remember any possible names for her mentioned at the Gatherings. Perhaps she was only just named? He observed her as she plucked up her catch with a pleased purr. Her fur looked soft, and Thornblaze assumed that she was a cat that groomed often. She was a small cat, her blue eyes bright with innocence, and her body was lithe and slender. Her tabby fur was just the right shade to make patches of white compliment her, instead of standing out unflatteringly.

She was lovely, he decided. No, she was stunning. He praised whatever two cats had created this beauty. Watching her as she started to walk away calmly, he felt his loins stirring, and made a quick decision.

Crouching, he stepped over the border and made his way over to the she-cat. She wasn't moving very fast, much to his fortune, and he was experienced enough to know how to move silently through the forest. Thankfully, the she-cat paused to readjust the bird in her jaws, and he quickly made his way directly behind her. Sniffing, he could smell the beginning of heat in the she-cat, causing his manhood to partially slip out off his sheath in arousal. StarClan's kits, he had to have her.

The scent of the bird was likely the only things stopping the she-cat from smelling him, something that Thornblaze was grateful for. In his excitement, he made the mistake of stepping on a fallen leaf. Being new-leaf, the leaf didn't crunch, but it did rustle. Instantly, the she-cat whirled around and saw him, her blue eyes going wide.

Cursing under his breath, Thornblaze gave up his stealthy approach and shot up, pouncing on her. The she-cat barely had enough time to let out a shriek before Thornblaze pinned her beneath him, causing her to drop her catch. She attempted to kick him with her hind feet, but couldn't due to the way that she was pinned.

Thornblaze, his paws firmly pressed onto the BrightClan cat's chest, realized that she was even prettier face-to-face. Though her eyes were huge with fear, they still proved to be a beautiful, deep blue void that Thornblaze could've gotten lost in if he weren't so aroused. With a sniff, he realized just what had drawn him to her; she was in heat.

Well, not quite in heat yet. Rather, right at the beginning of her most fertile cycle. Thornblaze usually didn't fancy mating with she-cats in heat, mainly due to the near inevitability of kits. But he supposed that this lovely morsel could be a special case. Besides, any resulting kits would be her problem, as they were from different clans.

"Let go of me!" the she-cat cried, squirming uselessly beneath him. Thornblaze chuckled and licked her neck, causing her to freeze. Did she think that he was going to bite her?

"I will," Thornblaze mewed, "After I've had my way with you."

"You can't! I-I have a mate!"

At that, Thornblaze didn't even hesitate in the slightest. If the she-cat thought that saying such a thing would deter him, she was wrong. Whoever the lucky tom was, he'd more than likely assume that the resulting kits were his, so it only made things easier in Thornblaze's mind.

He pressed down on the she-cat, continuing to lick at her neck and chest. His chosen partner continued to squirm and plead with him, only succeeding in annoying him. To shut her up, he found one of her nipples and let his tongue flick at it. A gasp. Thornblaze smirked and repeated the action.

"S-stop that," the she-cat mewled, pushing against him with a white forepaw. Naturally, Thornblaze responded by dragging his tongue over the nipple slowly, causing the she-cat to quiver.

She went quiet after that, aside from moans that escaped despite her obviously trying to keep her jaws clenched. Thornblaze was pleased by this, figuring that she had given in to him, as so many others had.

"You don't have to worry," he meowed, beginning to move farther down her body, "I'm not rough like some others. I'll make you come so hard that you'll see StarClan's hunting grounds. At least, that's what I'm told happens."

He was just at her core, breathing in the thick scent of arousal as he eyed the pink void. Wetness gathered at her entrance, overflowing and effectively soaking the fur that surrounded the little hole. Thornblaze could feel the heat radiating off of it, meeting his nose with a heavenly, irresistible smell accompanying it.

His tongue was out, ready to lick that lovely pink cunt. He couldn't wait to see her squirm, but in pleasure this time around. He wondered if she was a virgin, since BrightClan didn't have the tradition of ridding a female of her chastity on the day of her ceremony. Perhaps she—

The next thing Thornblaze knew, he was stopping himself from falling over as the she-cat bolted away. She had taken advantage of his position and kicked him. Right in the face.

He sat there with a stunned expression, trying to process what had happened while watching that beautiful she-cat as she darted through the trees. Thornblaze blinked a couple times, realizing that she had gotten away and that he was unlikely to catch her. In fact, it was probably best that he hurry away, back to his side of the border before she came back with her clanmates.

Oh, he was cross. Very cross on the thought that he'd been foolish enough to stop pinning her. But he felt satisfaction as well. Yes, his tomhood still felt painfully hard, but the scent of the she-cat's arousal still clung to the air, letting him know that he _did_ affect her quite well. As for his erection, he was sure that Snakeclaw would be happy to share Clover for a bit.

As he stood, ready to head back to his clan and make up something to tell his abandoned patrol, he looked to where the she-cat had been running only moments ago. She had likely been running back to her camp. Thornblaze smirked, making his decision as he realized that she had unknowingly let him see the direction to BrightClan's camp.

He'd come back; this time with some assistance. And when he did, he'd have her. He swore to the ancient ThunderClan, he would have her.

With that in mind, he calmly walked back to the border, having the audacity to re-mark it as he crossed.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: There you have it, lovelies. The prologue has finally been posted! I am still in need of some more OCs, so be sure to get those in soon!**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to work on the next chapter of** _ **Blurred**_ **!**

 **Later, my lovelies~**

 **\- Tina**


	3. Chapter One: Taken

**CHAPTER ONE: TAKEN**

"Mother, Mother!"

Rosedust looked up from where she'd been cleaning Birchkit, watching as Firekit burst into the nursery and bounced around Willowstorm's paws. His littermates, Frostkit and Winterkit, were close behind, all crowding around their mother with excited expressions. Watching them, Rosedust was grateful to have just two lively kits instead of three, and she wasn't sure how Willowstorm could do it.

"What is it, kits?" Willowstorm asked, yawning.

Winterkit spoke before Firekit, earning herself a glare, "Flameclaw taught us how to do a hunter's crouch! I was the only one who landed right on the moss-ball, but Frostkit was close!"

"Hey, I got it, too!" Firekit mewed indignantly, swiping at his sister. Winterkit jumped back in time to avoid being hit, and stuck out her tongue.

"No you didn't! You landed a whole fox-length away from it!"

"That's a lie, and you know it!"

"Can we just go try again?"

"What was that, Frostkit?"

Rosedust felt Mistlekit shift beside her belly in her sleep. At this rate, all this jabbering would wake her daughter, who had been awake all night from the stinging of poultice on her thorn-inflicted wounds. Sometimes Rosedust wondered if Pantherpaw ever even checked the bedding for thorns anymore, since the young tom was so busy mooning after Snowpaw.

"Alright, you three," Rosedust meowed, sitting up and letting Birchkit free. "I think you should go practice some more—outside the nursery."

Birchkit looked up at her with wide, blue eyes, "Can I go, too?"

Rosedust glanced at Mistlekit, who was still fast asleep beside her. She then turned to her son, "Only if you teach your sister later."

Birchkit brightened up, "I will!"

Willowstorm sweeped her tail, "Then go on, kits. But I want you to come back as soon as you get cold, okay?"

"Yes, Mother!" Firekit called back as he and the others rushed out of the nursery, their tails high with excitement. Willowstorm shook her head.

"Honestly, I can't wait until they become apprentices. Let them drive their mentors crazy while I get some peace," she meowed, turning to give her tail a few licks.

Rosedust gave a soft laugh, "I think the feeling is mutual. The kits are becoming pretty restless, after all. I'd personally like to hunt with Stormcloud again."

"Ah, you're still as much in love with him as the day you two got together," Willowstorm commented with a good-natured tone, "But I can't say that I'm not the same with Flameclaw."

Sunlight peeked through the branches of the nursery, catching Rosedust in the eyes and forcing her to turn her head. Outside, she could hear the sounds of her busy clanmates; warriors sharing-tongues, apprentices bragging, and elders telling stories. Being stuck in the nursery for nearly six moons made Rosedust miss her time as a warrior; she had gotten pregnant with Stormcloud's kits only four moons after earning her name, since she went into heat so soon afterward.

Thinking about that time, she remembered that RutClan tom that had nearly taken her when she went hunting alone. It was a stupid idea, she realized now, to have wondered so far from her group. Luckily, she had her wits and managed to get away. She couldn't imagine how Stormcloud and the rest of the clan would have reacted if she came back smelling of RutClan and sex.

Rosedust shook her head, clearing her mind of the bold tom, "Willowstorm, what do you say we go out for a bit? It's rather stuffy in here."

Willowstorm sniffed, "Hasn't it always been?"

Swiping her friend's ear with her tail, Rosedust stood carefully from her nest, making sure not wake Mistlekit, and lead the way outside. The air was chilly, and some snow fell onto Rosedust's head as she brushed aside a branch. Willowstorm let out a _mrrrow_ of amusement as Rosedust shook away the snow.

"Hi, Rosedust! Hi, Willowstorm! Do you need something?" a friendly voice asked. Rosedust turned and saw Minnowflash padding up to them, her green eyes as bright and kind as ever.

"Just some fresh air, is all," Willowstorm replied.

"Are you sure? You don't need some fresh-kill or anything?" the warrior persisted.

"We're _fine_ , Minnowflash," Rosedust assured her, "Besides, you're a warrior now. An apprentice can take care of things like bringing us fresh-kill while you do more important things."

Minnowflash licked her chest, "I just like to help, that's all."

"And they'll tell you if they need any," Shadestream meowed, coming up from behind her. Minnowflash jumped with surprise.

"Come on, you're needed on patrol," he told her, nodding to the two queens as he ushered Minnowflash away. Willowstorm chuckled when they left.

"Once Minnowflash gets her mind away from duties, there'll be new kits come next leaf-fall," she mewed in comment.

Rosedust swatted at her friend, "Don't just assume things! However, I swear I saw some fondness in Shadestream's eyes."

"Ah, then they'll be here by green-leaf! He may not look it, but Shadestream can be _quite_ straight-forward when he has his mind set to it," Willowstorm purred.

"And how do you know this?"

"I can tell," the other queen replied, "It's a gift of mine. Trust me, that tom simply _must_ be an excellent lover."

"Don't say such things!" Rosedust cried with mock-shock as they walked to where their kits were tumbling about in the snow.

Willowstorm purred even more, "Not that he could _possibly_ be any contest to Flameclaw."

Rosedust felt her ears become hot, and was about to tell her friend to stop that kind of talk when they were so close to the kits, when a cry rang throughout camp.

"RutClan is here!"

The words took a moment for Rosedust to process, and in that moment, RutClan warriors burst into camp. Their eyes were bright with an emotion that Rosedust could not recognize. It was like time stopped, and all she knew was that she and her clanmates were outnumbered. It was only when Hawkstar rushed out of the hollow tree that was his den that Rosedust fully grasped what was happening. Her eyes grew wide, and she rushed to her kits, seeming to break Willowstorm out of a similar spell as she did so.

The two queens wrapped their tails around their squirming kits, pressing close together with their fur bristling.

"Thornblaze, why are you and your clanmates here? Is something wrong in RutClan?" Hawkstar asked warily, his voice croaking wit h age. Shadestream stood beside him, his neck-fur giving the only hint of emotion as it stood up.

Rosedust gasped when she recognized the cat that her grandfather was speaking to. It was the same tom that had attacked her moons before.

"All is well in RutClan," the tom replied, his voice as smooth as ever. It was as if he felt that he wasn't on enemy territory at all.

' _What audacity_ ,' Rosedust thought warily.

"Then why have you come?" Hawkstar questioned.

"It's simple, really. We just need some of your she-cats is all," Thornblaze meowed as if it were nothing unusual. The clan clearly thought otherwise, as cats reacted in multiple forms of surprise and confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" the brown leader asked. Beside him, Shadestream stiffened.

Thornblaze looked around the camp, and Rosedust noticed that his clanmates were doing the same. Unlike his cool expression, the other RutClanners wore hungry looks, much like how a fox might look at a rabbit. Rosedust shuddered as Thornblaze's eyes rested on her, and he smirked.

"I mean we're taking some of your females. Three for now," the RutClan tom replied, his eyes not leaving Rosedust, making her feel even colder than the snow made her.

Hawkstar took a step back in shock, "You can't!"

Thornblaze blinked, and glanced at his clanmates, then back to Hawkstar.

"I think we can. You're outnumbered, and leaf-bare has clearly weakened you even further. And besides," he smirked, "We've done it before."

Rosedust tensed, as did her clanmates. Everyone instantly thought of their missing clanmates, who had disappeared without a trace. Shadestream's fur bristled even more, showing more anger than she had ever seen him have.

"With that in mind," Thornblaze meowed, proceeding to wave his tail, "Have your pick."

Hearing this, the RutClan warriors charged.

With wide eyes, Rosedust plucked up Birchkit by the scruff, despite the little tom saying that he could take on any RutClan intruder, while Willowstorm urged her kits to the nearby elders den as Honeywhisker encouraged them. Rosedust was about to go with them when she realized that Mistlekit was still in the nursery; alone and vulnerable.

She turned, Birchkit still in her hold, and rushed for the nursery. Her mind was so completely on getting to her kit that she didn't notice a streak of brown heading in the same direction. When she reached the nursery, Thornblaze was blocking her way.

"Trying to hide?" he asked before noticing Birchkit. "Oh, you have a kit now? He looks strong."

"Mama, let me down! I'll fight him!" Birchkit mewled.

"Brave, too," Thornblaze commented.

Rosedust stared at him, frozen and wondering how she could get passed him. He was much larger and stronger than she was, as well as clearly faster. What could she do? Her body tensed when she heard Mistlekit's voice from behind the tom.

"Mama? Where are you?"

Thornblaze perked up, "So you have another one? Interesting."

Slowly, Rosedust set Birchkit down, "Let me pass."

"I don't think so," Thornblaze meowed, "I came here specifically looking for you, you know. If you come willingly, your kits will be safe."

Regaining her composure, Rosedust growled, "I won't let you harm my kits, and I won't go with you."

Thornblaze tilted his head, "Really? Look around, Rosedust."

She glanced out the corner of her eye. Shadestream stood with Thunderpaw, trying to get passed two toms as Minnowflash was dragged away by the scruff, kicking and screeching. Stormcloud was busy slashing at a hissing she-cat while Frostleap guarded his back. The camp was in chaos within just a few moments.

"I could go into this nursery right now," Thornblaze meowed, bringing back Rosedust's attention, "I could kill your kit before you could stop me, and I could get your other kit just as fast."

Dark amber eyes moved to Birchkit, giving the kit a look that made him shrink back only slightly. But that was enough for Rosedust to become concerned.

"Don't," Rosedust whispered. Thornblaze smirked.

"I can kill your kits right now," he meowed, "But if you are willing, I won't."

Rosedust's blue eyes went wider than ever, and she looked down at Birchkit and then to the nursery. Thornblaze watched her calmly, seeming quite sure of himself.

"Mama? Are you outside?"Mistlekit asked, her voice sounding muffled by the branches of the nursery. Hearing her daughter, Rosedust's mind was made.

"Alright," she mewed quietly, "I'll go."

"Great," Thornblaze meowed with a smirk, proceeding look up and wave his tail, "Aspenfur! Duskcloud!"

Two toms hurried up to him, giving Rosedust an appreciative look.

"Get these kits, there's one inside," Thornblaze ordered, snatching up Birchkit and passing him to the ginger tom. Rosedust didn't even have time to react, but she gave Thornblaze a look of anger when she realized what he was doing.

"You said you'd leave my kits be!" she hissed.

"All I said was that I wouldn't kill them…if you remain willing," the tom replied. He dodged when Rosedust swiped at him, claws un-sheathed, and grabbed her by the scruff. Rosedust instinctively tensed, cursing the fact that she-cats were made to freeze when gripped in such a way. She watched helplessly as the white tom entered the nursery.

"Who are you?"

Rosedust nearly cried when she heard Mistlekit let out a yelp, and was surprised when Thornblaze pushed her face to the snowy ground.

"Don't be rough with the kit!" Thornblaze hissed when the tom exited with Mistlekit in his jaws. Rosedust wondered for a moment if the tom cared, but then realized that he simply wanted her to be compliant so long as the kits were unharmed.

Rosedust found herself being guided out of camp, her clanmates too preoccupied with fighting to notice. She shivered, her eyes darting from the fighting, to her kits, to Thornblaze. The tom didn't look at her, and paused to wave his tail.

"RutClan, withdraw!" he called.

' _This isn't really happening,'_ she tried to assure herself, _'I'll wake up soon and my kits will be safe and sound, and everything will be normal.'_

A nudge from Thornblaze told her otherwise, and Rosedust continued walking, giving him a glare. She then turned her attention to her kits, who had been set down and forced to walk beside her.

"Mama, where are we going?" Birchkit asked, trudging in front of the ginger tom.

Rosedust licked his head, and prepared to soothe him when Thornblaze spoke.

"To RutClan," he meowed, "Where you'll call home soon enough."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Phew, well that's finished! Make sure to review what you think! I still need a few more OCs, so keep up the good work, friends!**

 **Later, my lovelies~!**

 **\- Tina**


End file.
